


En un mundo de números

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew es un adolescente nacido con la capacidad de ver los números por encima de las cabezas de las personas diciendo lo peligrosos que son, y en la pubertad comienza a obtener destellos en el pasado de la gente acerca de por qué son tan peligrosos. La nueva transferencia en la escuela, un albino, es un 10, y lo que preocupa a Mathew es lo cerca que parece estar tratando de llegar a él.





	En un mundo de números

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.

Mathew es un adolescente nacido con la capacidad de ver los números por encima de las cabezas de las personas diciendo lo peligrosos que son, y comenzando en la pubertad para empezar a obtener destellos en el pasado de la gente acerca de por qué son tan peligrosos. Y esos destellos se vuelven cada vez más y más conoce a la persona.

Un niño normal sería uno, tal vez un dos cuando están enojados porque Hey los accidentes pueden suceder y decir lo que si un niño empujó a alguien y se cayó y golpeó la cabeza y que terminó matando a ellos?

Peligroso.

Todo el mundo puede ser mortal si lo empujan lo suficiente, después de todo.

La única vez que fue a una base militar con su hermano, fue cuando vio el número más alto que ha tenido-un siete. Tal vez alguien hábil y entrenado para matar gente. Quizás.

Lo que lo lleva al nuevo chico de la escuela. El Albino con un 10 por encima de su cabeza. El que se llamaba Gilbert, que seguía tratando de convertirse en su amigo y se acercaba a él.

Esperaba que no estuviera paranoico. Esperaba que no le informara que no estaba instigando a un verdadero asesino. ¿pero qué podría decir? ¿que sospechaba que alguien era peligroso? ¿y cómo explicaría eso? Por ahora, sin embargo, él sólo trataría y cortésmente mantenerlo lejos. Tal vez sólo era un buen chico, pero nunca se equivocó acerca de su. bueno, la capacidad de um antes. ¿Qué pasa con Gilbert? ¿y estaba sólo siendo paranoico pensando que podría estar tratando de acercarse a él algún día asesinarlo?  
________________________________________  
* el POV de Prusia *  
________________________________________  
Así que aquí estaba, atascado en la secundaria una vez más. Por supuesto, esta vez fue por su propia voluntad y no por su hermano menor enviándolo de nuevo para mantenerlo fuera del camino. No, esto era de buena fe su buen carácter, haciéndolo como un favor para los pantalones que querían asegurarse de que su hijo Canadá estaba bien.

Después de todo, ¿quién había oído hablar de una nación que tardaba tanto en despertarse después de morir? No tenía precedentes. Las Naciones siempre nacieron sabiendo quiénes eran. Pero Mathew honestamente parecía no tener ni idea de quién era realmente. Gilbert había estado observándolo durante meses y nunca dio ninguna pista de que incluso sabía quién era y que sólo iba a ser un ser humano para el Heck de la misma. ¡ ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de sentir los sentimientos de su propio ciudadano!

Incluso se había metido en una pelea y golpeó a unas pocas personas cerca sólo para ver la reacción de Mathew... y aparte de una mirada disgustada y un profesor sospechosamente pronto llegando después de que Mathew se fue, así que no había conseguido la reacción que estaba buscando fuera de él.

Que lo dejó con bastante el predicamento.

Sí, el hijo de Francia estaba vivo, pero ¿era una nación? ¿había roto el ciclo de la reencarnación en el que regresó pero no completamente y se quedaría humano a lo largo de esta vida? ¿sería capaz de desbloquear sus recuerdos con el tiempo, pero no tienen poderes de la nación?

¿o no era en realidad su hijo y él estaba equivocado y este era un ser humano que acaba de pasar a parecerse a cada reencarnación de Canadá hasta ahora? ¿y con incluso la mayoría de sus manierismos también? Prusia no sabía qué pensar, ni siquiera a qué llamar de vuelta a Francia. Lo que realmente tenía que hacer pronto o pantalones de los que se preocuparía demasiado esperar atrás y en realidad vienen aquí mismo... y eso sería un lío.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera aquí?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
